the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joytricia
Background Poy (P'/atricia and J/'oy) is the friendship or romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer in House of Anubis. The two were best friends before Joy disappeared mysteriously in Season One, and Season One's plot is heavily based in Patricia's unwavering determination to find her best friend and make sure that she's safe. They would sit next to each other in class, often content to disregard the teacher's lecture and mess around instead. On the night of Joy's disappearance, the two had an all-nighter of romcoms planned; Patricia expresses her distress over this, saying that Joy would never ditch their plans without telling her first, but is dismissed as being paranoid. Patricia and Joy were roommates up until Joy disappeared, at which point American Nina Martin becomes her new roommate, much to the irritation of Patricia. In a deleted scene from the Finale of Season One (unlocked by completing "The Secrets Within"), the two are seen talking to each other during Prom. Patricia catches Joy eying Fabian as he's dancing with Nina, and asks if she still likes him with a slightly exasperated tone. Joy nods, adding that "that Nina girl had better watch out." Patricia rolls her eyes, clearly accustomed to Joy's slightly melodramatic tendencies. Patricia is Joy's voice of reason, chiding her after she kisses Fabian, etc. The two began to grow apart in Season Two despite their strong friendship in episodes prior, mainly due to Joy's constant attempts to get Fabian to see her in a romantic light; this coupled with the fact that Patricia was spending a lot of time with Sibuna left little time for the two to work things out between them. After a massive fallout in Season Two, things are tense between the two, but Patricia is quick to forgive her friend when Joy apologizes and joins Sibuna. This pairing is also known as Jatricia'' ''(J/'''oy and P/atricia'), '''Joycia '(Joy and Patri/'cia'), or Joytricia '('Joy and Pa/'tricia') 'Links' ''Links to the Poy Gallery, Poy Videos , and Poy Fanfictions Poy Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia and Joy are seen hanging out together. *Patricia is trying to take a picture of Joy *Patricia takes a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. *Patricia decided to make the picture her profile picture *Joy and Patricia make plans for a BFF Rom-Com Marathon Box that night *Joy and Patricia are sitting next to each other in class *Joy and Patricia glance at each other when Mr. Sweet says that someone is here for Joy *When Joy disappears and Nina moves into Joy's bed, Patricia angrily asks Nina where Joy is. She seems very upset that Joy is gone. House of Drama / House of Codes *The morning of the school play, Patricia is sent a Good Luck card from Joy. Inside was a message in mirror writing telling her to meet Joy in the clearing at 9 pm. *Joy sneaks out to see Patricia in the school play. *Patricia immediately sees Joy, and covers up her slip to protect her. *Patricia seems beyond thrilled to see Joy in the audience safe and sound, but quickly becomes worried for her safety after overhearing Victor plotting. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Joy stands up to give Patricia and the rest of the cast members a standing ovation. *Patricia sees that Victor sees Joy and yells, "Run Joy! Quick!". *When Joy makes a run for it, Patricia and Nina make a path for her, and Joy runs between them. *When Victor tried to chase after Joy, Patricia purposely blocked them to give Joy more time. *After Mr. Sweet finishes addressing the audience about the commotion at the end, Patricia leaves immediately to find Joy because she was in danger. *Joy tells Victor, when he finds her, that she wants to see Patricia. *Patricia called for Joy and tried to look for her. *Victor tries to stop Joy leaving to see Patricia but she says in retaliation," You can't stop me." *Joy wanted to yell for Patricia as well, but Mrs. Andrews tells her, "If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet." Though Joy really wanted to answer Patricia's call, she kept quiet to protect her best friend. House of Bribes / House of Venom *While the other members of Sibuna go down to the cellar, Patricia sneaks into Victor's room and talks to Joy. *Joy tells Patricia the truth about why she disappeared. *She also tells Patricia that she wants to "hang out with her, take physics tests, and just be normal." House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Patricia receives a note which she thinks is from Joy and immediately decides for the rest of Sibuna that they need to go and see her *When Rufus tells her the note wasn't from Joy, Patricia visually sighs *Joy calls Patricia to ask her where she is *Patricia doesn't comply at first with Rufus' demands when he asks her to call Joy, showing that she wouldn't put her at risk *Joy waits at the bottom of the steps for Patricia *Joy and Patricia hug as soon as they see each other and stare at each other happily *Joy and Patricia stand close together in the cellar *Patricia and Joy dance at the prom 'Season 2''' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Patricia is very excited to see Joy and asks if she has arrived yet. *Patricia runs to hug Joy when Joy arrives at the house. *Joy's new seat at the dinner table is next to Patricia. *Joy is upset when Patricia goes to the midnight Sibuna meeting without her. *Patricia tells Joy that Fabian was never hers as they sit together in class. *Joy asks Patricia to back her up on her opinion of Fabian's photo. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Patricia comes to check on Joy to make sure she's okay. *Joy tries to tell Patricia how she shouldn't be compared to Nina. *Patricia gets mad at her and tells her how she needs to stop being so mean because some things have changed, but so has Joy. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Joy and Patricia have an argument, culminating in Joy telling Patricia that she "doesn't need her anymore." *Patricia leaves the room and Joy cries afterwards. (Probably regretting what she just did to Nina and Patricia.) Videos Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/F